hidden_crystal_gemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lapis Lazuli (Forehead Gem)
Lapis Lazuli is a Homeworld Gem and an original character made by BlueWhiteLight to serve under Hamslice's Chameleon Diamond. Appearance Lapis Lazuli has a light blue complexion and long blue hair which some is tied back. She wears a skirt with several patterns and is barefoot. Her uniform consists of the Chameleon Diamond insignia. Her gemstone is located on her forehead. Personality Lapis Lazuli is described as cheeky and bragful. She cares only for Purpurite and her Diamond. Abilities Lapis Lazuli possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis: Lapis Lazuli appears to have immense power over water and liquid material, demonstrated by her ability to divide a path through the sea and form the entire ocean into a space elevator. ** Flight: Lapis Lazuli can fly using water wings. * Water Generation: Lapis Lazuli can generate a certain amount of water from her gem. * Water Constructs: Lapis Lazuli is capable of forming water into various constructs that she can control. * Water-Walking: Lapis Lazuli can walk on water. * Hydromimicry: Lapis Lazuli can use her control over water to create flawless, powerful water-clones of her enemies. Trivia * She owns a purpurite. Gemology Gemstone Information * Lapis lazuli, often referred to as just "lapis", is a deep blue semi-precious stone that has been prized since antiquity for its intense color. * Lapis lazuli is assigned to the planet Jupiter. Lapis may be given as a gem on the seventh and ninth wedding anniversary. * Today, lapis is common, carried out of the mines of Afghanistan in tin trunks from which it is exported all over the world. Lapis was much more expensive decades ago than it is now. ** Smaller quantities are mined in Italy, Mongolia, Chile, the United States and Canada. * A soft stone, 5 -5.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness, lapis lazuli is one of the most valuable semi-opaque stones. * Lapis usually forms in crystalline marble through the geological process of contact metamorphism and due to its composition, it is technically defined as a rock rather than a mineral. ** It is primarily composed of Lazurite, while the remaining composition is made up of Sodalite, Calcite, Pyrite and other various minor constituents. The varying composition is what influences its exact coloring. * Lapis lazuli is normally associated with power and gods, even being found in statues of gods since Mesopotamian times nearly six thousand years ago. This matches with Lapis' overwhelming power as a single Gem who is able to fight three other Gems (one being a fusion) to a standstill even with her own gemstone cracked. ** Lapis lazuli is said to stimulate the desire for knowledge, truth, and understanding, and aids the process of learning. It is believed to strengthen total awareness, creativity, and helps to expand viewpoint. ** A stone of truth, lapis encourages honesty of the spirit, and in the spoken and written word. It is also a stone of friendship and brings harmony in relationships. * The word, lapis-lazuli, comes from Latin. Lapis means stone; lazuli translates to blue. The Arabic word, l'azulaus means blue, heaven and sky. * When lapis lazuli is originally mined, it often has to be treated with water to reveal its true brilliant colors. * The emperors of China wore a lapis lazuli ornament on their head as a symbol of power. Gemstone Gallery tumblr_inline_pd6fbt9goe1ubowca_540.jpg|Lapis Lazuli drawn by Hamslice References Category:A to Z Category:Made by BlueWhiteLight Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Lapis Lazulis Category:Non-Gemsonas Category:Faux Authority Gems